Just For
by astral-angel
Summary: The Hardy brothers are plotting...and it's gonna be bad for Lita. Will her friends be able to save her? Part 2 up! R/R plz! Note: Changed rating to R
1. Default Chapter

Just For 

**WWE**

**Disc: **You know the drill – I don't own the characters.

**Rating: **PG

**Spoilers: **Up to Austin making the Christian vs. Goldberg in a steel cage match. AU after that.

Part 1 

She stared around, her eyes skimming over the faces in the room. She sighed loudly, causing the occupants of the room to look at her curiously. Raking a hand through long hair, she pouted slightly, swinging her legs back and forth under the table she was sitting on. 

"I'm bored…" She announced and then nodded decisively, as if daring anyone to argue with her.

"Oh no!! Queen Li is bored!!! Quick, somebody do something!" She glared at the young green haired man while trying unsuccessfully to hide her laughter. She pouted again, drawing snickers from the other two men in the room.

"But I'm bored!" She hopped off the table and poked Shane in the chest. "And it's all your fault!" She added, bouncing on the balls of her feet, her eyes brimming with laughter. Shane 'Hurricane' Helms sputtered in disbelief, his hand snapping out and catching her finger as it went in to poke him again. 

"My fault? How is you being bored my fault?" He asked her, turning to look at the two men helplessly. The blonde man who had been sitting on a chair watching interestedly smiled disarmingly at the beautiful diva before turning to face Shane, a mock frown on his face. 

"Weeelll, you did kind of tell her not to leave the locker room…" The man drawled out, before facing the tall diva. "And honey, I didn't think you were the type to follow orders…" He grinned as the diva blushed at the endearment before her face brightened. 

"You know, Blondie's right! Since when have I ever listened to you, Shane?" She grinned at his resigned expression before flying out the door, turning to wave cheerily at the dark haired man who had been watching them all with an amused smile. 

Shane watched the door slam shut before turning to glare angrily at the blonde sitting calmly.

"Damnit Shawn!!" Shawn Michaels and Kevin Nash watched on in shock as the normally mild-mannered wrestler punched a hole in the locker room.

"What's wrong with you? She's just going for a walk man…it's not like she can get into a ton of trouble while she's gone. Calm down man…" Shawn told him, HBK exchanging a confused glance with his best friend. 

The Hurricane snorted, his green eyes flashing. "Hell, if you think that's true, then you obviously don't know Lita … that girl can't walk ten meters without getting in trouble…but that's not what I'm worried about." The self-proclaimed super hero trailed off, a distressed look on his face. 

"Well, then, what are you worried about?" Kevin asked reasonably, speaking for the first time. 

"The Hardy's…" He said simply before walking to the door. 

"I know Jeff's been acting like an ass lately, but I don't think – wait, did you just say Hardy's? Plural? As in both Matt and Jeff?"

Shane hesitated at the door, only one word leaving his lips before he left, but that one word spoke volumes to both men still in the room. 

"Yep…"

TBC??? 


	2. Part 2

**Just For**

**WWE**

**Disc: **You know the drill – I don't own the characters.

**Rating: ***R 

**Notes/Spoilers: **Up to Austin making the Christian vs. Goldberg in a steel cage match (quite a long time ago). AU after that. Also, Matt is still on RAW (he never defected) and the roster split is still in place.

**Pairings:** Lita/Jericho, Stacy/Shane Helms, Lillian/Shawn Michaels

**Part (2/?)**

Lita walked silently through the corridors, the smile on her face fading as soon as the door closed shut behind her. Shane was such a sweetie sometimes. It was nice to have someone worry about her, but honestly, it was stifling.

The redhead walked past door after door, her steps slowing to a complete halt. Ever since Shane had heard that bloody message that Matt had left on the machine, he had gone all over protective on her. Luckily, he thought it was a one off thing. God, if only he knew.

It was partly her fault as well, she supposed. If she hadn't played the message in the first place, Shane would have never had a clue. 

A small ball of cold dread was settled in the pit of her stomach, the familiar chill spreading through her body. If only she hadn't let it get this far, if only she had told someone other than Matt or Jeff, if only…

A sigh left her lips as she resumed walking, her head bowed, arms crossed protectively over her stomach. God, if she thought about all the times she'd said 'if only' in her life, she swore she'd go crazy.

Her hazel eyes filled with tears as she remembered the cold stab of betrayal, the dull throb that had been with her for almost two years, ever since she'd broken up with Matt. 

It was easy pretending though. Easy to put a smile on your face and a little extra bounce in your step. Anything to stop people from looking past the fragile shield she hid behind constantly. Not that it could be that hard. No-one on the roster ever looked past the fake smiles to the real her, past the heavy make-up to the dark circles in her eyes.

A frown settled on her lips as she remembered her green-haired friend. No, Shane wasn't one of them – he knew there was something wrong with her, and that it definitely had something to do with Matt and Jeff.

Lord, but she wanted to tell him all of it, every last sorry, sordid detail. Only the memory of what had happened the last time she'd told someone stopped her. She knew herself well enough to know that if Shane turned on her, she would lose it. 

As it was, it seemed as if she was barely hanging on by a thread as it was. The irony of her life didn't escape Lita; in fact, it was one of the more prominent thoughts in her mind. As a child, she'd grown up not knowing fear…and lately, it seemed to dictate her every move.

Lita walked on, the never-changing colours on the wall making the arena corridors seem identical. She chanced a glance at her watch and realised that she had to get ready before the show started.

She looked up and around, her hazel eyes wide. When the hell had she ended up here? And where was here, for that matter? Lita sighed, realising that she had managed to get herself lost in the arena, and more importantly, a very isolated part of the arena. 

Lita closed her eyes, having to fight down the nauseous feeling in her stomach as she heard the faint sound of footsteps getting closer. God, if Matt or Jeff had managed to find her…the thought died in her head as the fear overwhelmed her. 

The redheaded diva struggled against the rising panic in her, and tried to force her legs to move…only, they seemed to be frozen in place. Her hazel eyes looked haunted, the gauntness of her cheeks even more pronounced in the shadowy planes of the hallway. 

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and involuntarily let out a small whimper. The hand on her shoulder tightened, and all of a sudden the fear overwhelmed her. Lita's eyes rolled back into her head, and before the approaching darkness overtook her, she had time for one final vague thought.

'Lord, please don't let this be Matt or Jeff…'

**TBC******


End file.
